


A Very Wicked Halloween

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds, somewhat Wicked
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costume Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Emily's Nerdgeekery leads to JJ begrudgingly dressing up as Glinda while Emily goes as Elphaba for Halloween at work. Established relationship/marriage, based on "Wives & Conventions"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my first date with my now fiancee. Imported from my LJ Community, Originally posted on October 31, 2008.

JJ was a reasonable woman.

 

She was.

 

And she loved her wife more than anything… but sometimes Emily was a little bit of a… how would Reid put it? Borderline Retard. First there was the Xena Convention. Yes, in the end it was worth it for the sex in the bathroom but… it just didn’t make JJ’s list of “things to ever do again.” More like the list of things to _never_ do again.

 

And then the seemly never-ending national tour of Wicked came to town. JJ cringed when the flier had come from the Kennedy Center addressed to The Prentiss Family with the new Broadway Tour season and Wicked was on the roster. She knew that Emily would want to go. She knew she couldn’t say no. The leather-bound copy of the book signed by Gregory Maguire sat prominently on the bookshelf in the study, right next to the musical production’s “Grimmerie” with autographs from most of the Broadway cast she’d seen. She knew this was as inevitable as Reid wanting to go to a Star Trek convention so she sighed and nodded when Emily squealed at the sight of the mail. She smiled and nodded when Emily started playing the cast recording on the way to work every morning in the weeks leading up to the show. She rolled her eyes when Emily insisted JJ wear a shimmery pink dress to accent her own green dress, pleading that it would be “just too cute!”

 

JJ supposed that it was worth it to watch Emily through the show, poised in their over-priced center-house seats. Her eyes lit up much like the six-year old two rows behind them as she watched intently, as if it were her first time not her sixth, her lips moving along with every word, hands occasionally fidgeting along with the choreography or, if JJ was holding on to them, tapping along to the beat of words or the music. During For Good, despite the tears in her eyes, Emily had leaned over in the darkness and kissed JJ gently, whispering the words in her ear as the actresses on stage sang the words. JJ’s heart fluttered as Emily placed her hand against the bare skin of her chest, fingers dipping under the pink strap of her dress as she whispered “ _Like a handprint on my heart_ …” before lifting her hand up, cupping JJ’s chin and leaning over again, kissing her lips gently as the audience erupted into applause at the end of the song.

 

Emily hummed the whole way home, bouncing in her seat, giddy as the day she found a first edition copy of Mother Night on eBay. Sitting at a red light, JJ could tell that Emily’s mind was going a mile a minute when suddenly the brunette turned to her and smiled “I love you, you know that?”

 

JJ raised her eyebrow, noting the smile curling at Emily’s lips. “What do you want?”

 

Scoffing in mock pain, Emily’s grin only grew wider, “Now what makes you think I want something?”

 

“Whenever you want something that you think I’ll say no to, you bat your eyelashes and smile pretty and remind me how much you love me. What do you want, Emily?” JJ nodded at the light that had been green for a few seconds. “The light’s green baby.”

 

Emily snapped back into giddy driving mode and continued toward their apartment. “Well, I just had this thought since Halloween is coming up and we both had so much fun dressing up like Xena and Gabrielle at that conven—”

 

“No. No way, Emily Elizabeth Jareau-Prentiss… I will NOT…”

  
“But you’d be such a _cute_ Galinda!”

 

“Absolutely _not_.”

 

“I’ll make it worth your while…”

 

And that was how, on this particular Thursday morning, Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss found herself sitting in the car in a frilly pink party dress, bright pink rose pinned into her hair with a very, very green Emily Jareau-Prentiss in the driver’s seat as they drove to work. “I’m not even sure green skin applies to the part of the memo that says ‘Costumes are acceptable as long as the face is not obscured for security reasons,’ Emily.”

“You can still see my face, it’s just green.”

 

JJ sighed and slumped back against her seat, glancing down at the bright pink heels that matched her equally vivid dress. “Do I even want to know how you got such a good replica of the costumes in two weeks?”

 

“Outsourcing.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t want to know what you mean by that or how much this cost.”

 

“That reminds me, that vacation we wanted to take may have to wait,” Emily teased, chuckling.

 

JJ rolled her eyes. “You said you were going to make this worth my while, honey.”

 

“Oh, I will,” Emily replied, her voice ominous.

 

 

By lunch, JJ was thinking that “worth her while” was starting to sound mighty costly to Emily. She’d been on the receiving end of more office teasing than even the green witch that was her wife, mostly from Morgan, though Garcia got him more than enough for his “complete lack of Halloween spirit” in his tee shirt and slacks. “Even Hotch is wearing a tie with Jack-O-Lanterns on it,” She’d reasoned. Garcia, on the other hand, didn’t get any flack for her World of Warcraft Blood Elf costume, hand sewn with custom made prosthetic ears and green contacts. The staff and wand, she said, she had bought at some comic convention that JJ had never heard of. File in hand, JJ stood from her desk, smoothing the ruffles of her skirt, prepared to head to Hotch’s office with the case file when she noticed a green and black witch in her doorway with a very familiar, very devious smile.

 

“Hey,” Emily said softly, tipping her witch’s hat back. “Fancy meeting you here, Miss Galinda.”

 

JJ raised her eyebrow and nodded up at the camera mounted across from her desk, “Can’t make it worth my while in here, Miss Elphaba…”

 

Grinning, Emily closed the door behind her, setting her broom against it. “Well, I suppose I’ll just have to use my otherworldly magic to have a certain Blood Elf Mage I know cut a loop of you working into the closed-circuit footage while I make things very, very worth your while.”

 

“Oh? Such power you have, Miss Elphaba.” JJ set the file back on the stack, crossing her arms. “And what do you owe Garcia in exchange for that little trick?”

 

“I have to refer to her as _Magister Aristia Sin’dorei_ for the next month. But I’d say that’s worth it…” The taller, green woman stalked slowly over to the desk, black frock shifting noiselessly with her hips, boot heels clicking softly on the thinly carpeted floor. She grabbed the blonde by the wrists, pinning her back against the bookshelf behind her desk, wrists against volumes of journalism books, encyclopedias, bureau manuals and other work-related tomes. The witch pressed tightly against the little pink puffball until their noses were a hairs breadth apart and the soft gasps of breath could be felt caressing the gloss-covered lips of the blonde as Emily spoke. “Yes… entirely worth it for what I have planned for you, my sweet.” She leaned down and captured the shimmering pink lips with her own soft green mouth, smiling into the kiss as JJ moaned softly, arching into her. Releasing her hands, Emily ran her hands down JJ’s sides, over her thighs and back up beneath the frills of her skirt, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of the underwear she’d so painstakingly picked out for this particular costume: a pair of lacy, ruffled pink short-styled panties. JJ watched as they fell silently to the floor before Emily grasped her by the hips, lifting her up onto her desk so that her back was to the camera, keen on not giving Garcia, who could still see their live camera feed, all that much of a show.

 

Emily gently eased the straps down JJ’s shoulders, kissing gently across the expanse of flesh just above the pink satin and chiffon, fingers easing the soft cups down over her wife’s breasts, kissing slowly down to the smooth, round breasts beneath her fingers. JJ gasped, rolling her head back as Emily gingerly took her left nipple between her lips, darting her tongue out to flick and tease over it. A soft moaned word slipped through her lips, a choked “ _Fuck!”_ followed by a telltale whimper that told Emily exactly what she needed to do. A hand slid slowly down the pink bodice, chiffon ruffles and tulle underskirts, over bare thighs, every surface getting warmer until her fingers met smooth, hot, wet folds of skin. JJ gasped again, burying her face in dark hair, moaning against Emily’s neck.

 

Emily slowly ran her fingers along the wet slit, dipping her middle finger between the folds, letting her short nail scrape over her lover’s clit, grinning as JJ threw her head back, moaning loudly, probably loud enough for everyone in the bullpen to hear her. Sliding her fingers further down, she slowly eased two of them into her lover, beginning to gently pump them in and out, watching JJ’s pink lips form a perfect o of pleasure, eyebrows knit together as her body ached closer to her desperate release. With both hands bracing on the edge of the desk, the younger agent arched her hips up, pushing Emily’s fingers deeper into her, moaning again, muffled just in time by Emily’s mouth covering hers, kissing her deeply. A third finger slipped in halfway, bent and teasing at JJ’s g-spot, causing her to cry out into the mouth clamped over hers, hips now bucking of their own volition as Emily worked her hand, thumb brushing and flicking over her clit.

 

With a cry that surely _was_ heard in the bullpen, JJ bit down on Emily’s shoulder, her body tensing and bucking as she clenched down rocking hard against Emily’s hand, moaning as she came down from her climax. Emily stood back, licking her fingers slowly, winking. “Now… that’s what I call coming over the rainbow.” Emily smirked, sitting back in JJ’s chair, watching the blonde slowly compose herself, resituating her dress. 

 

JJ moaned again softly, still reeling. “Oh, I’ll get you my pretty.”

 

“That’s my line.”

 

“Yeah well. You just killed the good witch so… I’m allowed to say your line.”

 

Emily smiled smugly, standing up, kissing JJ gently. “I love you. Thanks for doing this for me.”

 

Smiling back JJ cupped the witch’s green chin, “You know… you don’t look half bad, green. I love you too, Emily. I’d do anything for you.”

 

“That’s Boq’s line…”

 

“Though sometimes I wonder…”A


End file.
